starzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Benny Civello
Benny Civello was the cousin of Joe Proctor and the uncle of Elisa Marie Proctor. He is portrayed by Domenick Lombardozzi. Biography Very little is known about Benny, only the fact that he was a criminal and befriended James St. Patrick aka Ghost after his cousin's death. He also had many connections that would benefit him in the criminal side. Season 5 Benny makes his first appearance in a restaurant, having a meal with his cousin, Joe Proctor. Proctor informs Benny that federal government had raided his apartment and that they didn't find anything relating to Homeland Security agent, Bailey Markham's location, as he had been declared missing and his last traceable location was in the apartment. Joe compliments his cousin, saying he was amazing, indirectly showing that Benny had cleaned his apartment and made sure nothing connected him to Bailey Markham's death. They both then run into John Mak, who provokes Proctor, by stating that he will support his ex-wife's custody for Elisa Marie if he does not speak the truth about Tommy Egan and James St. Patrick in court. Benny confronts John for provoking Proctor but was stopped. Some time after that, Benny meets up with Joe in a car. Benny pulls out the laptop, that contains a recording of Tommy admitting that he and Ghost had killed Felipe Lobos, and evidence of Tommy alone murdering Carlos Ruiz. Benny tells Proctor that they should get rid of the laptop, as it links him to Bailey Markham's death but Proctor refuses, saying he needs it for insurance of staying out of prison. Benny then gives the laptop to Proctor. Season 6 Benny then appears in Proctor's apartment, with Elisa Marie sleeping on his lap. Joe wakes him and notifys him about letting his ex-wife, Lindsay, die due to drugs. Benny suggests to acquire fake IDs and to flee until the heat dies down but Proctor claims it was too late. Benny is then aware that there is evidence against Joe letting Lindsay die. He is told that AUSA Cooper Saxe want him, Joe, to tell him the truth about Angela Valdes' death. The truth leads to Benny mentioning the laptop, the "insurance" but Proctor admits to getting rid of the laptop. Benny proposes the idea about him killing Ghost and Tommy, thinking that Joe wouldn't be hassled anymore but Joe couldn't risk his cousin going to prison for life. Benny then hands him a gun, for his safety. Later, Tariq St. Patrick brings Elisa Marie safely to Benny at his house, discovering that his cousin had just been murdered. After his cousin's murder, Benny meets up with Ghost at the Nightclub, Truth, and receives condolences from him regarding his cousin's death. Benny also receives a name, to who could have killed Proctor, from Ghost. Benny appreciates what he had been told and lets Ghost know that that if there is any way he could repay, he just had to ask. Ghost instantly replies, asking Benny for his help to sell products. The next day, after Ghost had payed the ransom of $2 million to mafia boss, Vincent Ragni, for the return of his son, Vincent had Ghost, Tommy and Tariq surrounded by his crew. Moments after that, multiple cars arrive on the scene. One which Benny was driving. He and his crew exit their cars and Vincent was surprised to see that it was Benny who entered the scene. Benny explains why he is getting involved in the situation, stating that that Tariq saved his niece's life after his cousin was murdered, and that if Tariq is harmed, things will definitely get bloody . Benny then approaches Vincent and warns him off, telling him that he wouldn't want war against his people and to stop since he already got his ransom money. Vincent and his crew then depart from the scene. Ghost then thanks Benny for his help. Tommy, in shock, also thanks Benny for his help and Benny replies by saying that Ghost stated the name of the man who killed his cousin. After this, he and his crew depart from the scene. In Truth, as Ghost walks in, he notices Benny standing in front of the bar. Ghost tells him that the timing is not good but Benny refuses to listen and confronts Ghost about his cousin. Benny confirms that Ghost did not give the right identity of the man who killed Proctor. Ghost eventually tells Benny the truth that Tommy killed Proctor and Benny reluctantly believes him. Later, Benny goes to Tommy's apartment building and finds Tommy about to enter his apartment. He approaches Tommy, saying that he killed his cousin and pulls out a knife. Benny then tries to stab Tommy but he dodges and they both engage in a combat. Tommy then finishes the fight after he rims the knife into Benny's heart. Benny pulls out the knife from his heart, then tries to approach Tommy but drops dead on the floor. Tommy disposed of Benny's body at a junkyard. Trivia * It is possible that Benny is Italian since his last name is of Italian origins and that he spoke Italian to Vincent Ragni Category:Power Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Tommy Egan